


a Queen, a Clotpole, and a Witch

by Smiley5494



Series: Author's Favourites [15]
Category: Merlin (TV), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Awesome Gwen (Merlin), BAMF Gwen (Merlin), Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dictionary poetry, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Non graphic depiction of character death, Not Quite Evil Morgana (Merlin), Poetry, Queen Gwen (Merlin), Queen Morgana (Merlin), Sympathetic Morgana (Merlin), but not Good Morgana either, in poetry form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: Three dictionary poemscause they’re the style I’m good atfor all of you wonderful people:Queen(n)Clotpole(adj)Witch(adj)Written and posted as a Christmas present (if you celebrate it) for all you lovely readers, and if you don’t then you get these anyway (with hearts <3<3)!!A very happy holidays to everyone!!
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Author's Favourites [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966441
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	a Queen, a Clotpole, and a Witch

** Queen ** _ (n) _

  1. What is a queen but a servant of her people?
  2. You wear a crown on your head that you built with your own hands and you rule with a soft heart and an iron fist over those who you once poured wine for
  3. _There is no King without his Queen_
  4. What is a Queen but Guinevere, daughter of a blacksmith and sister to a knight?
  5. You are a lady in name—and in career—but you have never been good at being idle, the councilmen and their wives mock you for your hard work and ever-moving hands
  6. _They will not jeer when you are all that is standing between them and their worst fears_



* * *

** Clotpole** _(adj) _

  1. You fight a bully in the street before you know his name, he is an arse but you can change that
  2. You save his life over and over, you kill for him, die for him, and live for him, it is a thankless job
  3. _what you wouldn’t give to be thanked_
  4. You commit treason under his nose and he calls you the only one he can trust
  5. His father hunts your people to near extinction but you trust him with your life
  6. You spend all your time with him, you have devoted your life to him and he still calls you an idiot
  7. The weight of his crown presses down on him, he has aged so much in the years you have been with him, his name and deeds are legendary throughout the land, his story told for centuries 
  8. _what you wouldn’t give to be so known_
  9. You hold him in your arms as he dies and you sob as he says: I see you, I thank you 
  10. You are seen, you are known, you have been thanked
  11. _what you wouldn’t give to go back_



* * *

** Witch ** _ (adj) _

  1. In your dreams you see the future and it doesn’t matter if it leaves you screaming
  2. You know what it is, you aren’t stupid, but you can’t tell anyone
  3. _He’s your father, but he’ll kill you if he finds out_
  4. You learn and you run and the druids are dead—they say you were kidnapped but all you wanted was safety
  5. You have a sister ~~and a brother~~ and ~~they are~~ she is all you ever wanted, even as she tells you it would all be better if you were queen
  6. _You didn’t agree until your friend gave you poison disguised as water_
  7. You fight and you kill and the throne is yours and all you want is to run
  8. Your sister is proud, your sister is pleased but when you are overthrown you smile
  9. _You don’t want to be brave_
  10. Your sister is dead, and with her comes the death of hundreds—their blood is on your hands 
  11. He’s your brother but you want his head on a pike and his ~~friends~~ followers dead at your feet
  12. He’s your brother and his queen ~~is~~ was your best friend; she has betrayed you and you want her back
  13. _You’ll settle for her death_
  14. They call you a witch, they call you wicked, but all you ever wanted was the end of decades of genocide
  15. You kill your father, you kill your brother and his friends
  16. His best friend ~~your prophesied doom~~ kills you in grief-stricken revenge
  17. _It ends as it begun, with you at his mercy—only this time he doesn’t hesitate_



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [good mourning (the a Queen, a Clotpole, and Witch Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410564) by [harsassypotters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harsassypotters/pseuds/harsassypotters)




End file.
